


Morning Meetings

by whittyrabbit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, minor spoiler, morning meetings, season 4 is not where I want it to go so I write fics to make up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having morning meetings is good for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for 4.01. Based on GIF on Tumblr (not mine.) (http://timeywimey-pendragon.tumblr.com/post/88858272321/bow-chicka-wow-wow)

 

 

  

 

 

 

It’s been three month since Mike left Pearson Specter. It’s also been three months since they officially start dating.

“Well, now there is absolutely nothing stopping me from seeing you.”

Harvey kisses Mike after the dinner he promised.

“Breaking rules never seemed to be an issue for you in the past though.”

“No, but it was for you.”

And Mike just smiles.

 

***

 

It’s been three month not working with Mike in the office, not seeing him everyday, something Harvey still getting used to. Then, Mike starts to stay over, despite he has a perfect nice apartment just a few blocks away. Harvey starts to see him bathing in the morning sun and not want to get up.

The senior partner steps back in from the balcony, just watching Mike rolls around in the sheet like a five year old. “I have work in the morning. You do too.”

“Your bed is better. Your sheet is better. Your everything is better.”

“Of cause it is. You still need to get up. ”

“What, you can’t spare time for this?”

Mike points at himself and smirks.

“You are going to be late. I can get in whenever but you can’t.”

Mike grabs Harvey’s hand and pulls himself closer.

“I have a limo now, you know.”

Harvey rolls his eyes and knees on the bed. There is nothing he can do to stop this one, not that he wants to.

 

***

 

“Nice for you to show up at 11 in the morning, Harvey.”

“Well, Jessica I had a morning meeting.”

“You had one yesterday.”

“Yes I did. It’s good for your health and mental state, you know. Maybe you should try to have some morning meetings too.”

Mike just laughs out loud because only Harvey can say things like this with absolutely no shame.

Both name partners turn and look at him.

“Mr. Ross, you are participating in those morning meetings and don’t act like I don’t know. Get out before I double your fee.”

“Harvey, then I have to start charging every night to pay the extra because I know Sidwell will not approve the increasing expense.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure we can make some arrangements about that.”

“Out! Both of you.”

Harvey is only too happy to oblige. “Bow chicka wow wow.”

 

Fin.

 

 

 

  


End file.
